herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington is the main protagonist in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas." He is voiced by Chris Sarandon with Danny Elfman doing his singing voice. The Nightmare Before Christmas In the Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington is the main protagonist who grows bored of doing the same thing every year. To him Halloween can only be done so many times before it becomes to traditional and not so scary. Jack was walking through the woods thinking of what to do when he stumbles and falls into Christmas Town. Fascinated by the difference of the town he investigates the area and falls in love with it. When he returns he comes back with some ideas to make Halloween similar to Christmas but with some scary and disgusting twists. He gets Halloween town ready and time comes for Christmas and Jack leaves to deliver shrunken heads and other such items to kids and families around the globe. The world soon gets mad by his actions and blow Jack out of the sky. When Jack comes back to Halloween town he finds that the only one who could save Christmas was "Sandy Claws", but discovers that Oogie Boogie has stolen him. Jack then goes and saves Santa Claus to help save Christmas. Kingdom Hearts Jack Skellington appears in four installments of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He inhabits the world of Halloween Town, where the evil Heartless threatens its denizens. The games' main protagonists, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, befriend Jack and together they battle the Heartless and also Oogie Boogie. In combat, Jack uses some of his scary powers with demonstrations of some magic, making him a formidable sorcerer. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Jack takes a liberal role of performing a scary Halloween, in this case, using the Heartless. He asks Dr. Finkelstein to make a heart for the creatures so they can dance, but the Heartless get loose and wreak havoc in Halloween Town. He requests the help of Sora to find a solution. However, they take so long to fight Oogie Boogie, he regretfully has to cancel Halloween for a year due to a lack of material to go on, promising something terrifying next year. Chain of Memories In Kindom Hearts:Chains of Memories, Jack Skellington appears after scaring Donald Duck. He asks them if he can help them if he can help him and suddenly heartless jump out of the ground and attack the group. When asked why he commanded the heartless to attack him he replies that he did not call them and that in fact he wants to get rid of them. He then joins you as a friend card that will cast spells like gravity, fire, and thunder. Kingdom Hearts ll In Kingdom Hearts ll Jack Skellington is starting to try and take control of Christmas to help give Santa a break. But Maleficent decides to raise Oogy-Boogy to help her take over Christmas town and make Santa a heartless. Jack Skellington unaware of the event helps Santa get rid of Oogy-Boogy and save Christmas. Then decides that Halloween needs is immediate attention. When Sora returns to Halloween town the professors experiment has left and no one knows where it went. They decide to go to Santas house and fide that some on has been stealing presents. They come up with a plan to make decoy presents and place them out for the thief to find. The thief ended up being the experiment who stole presents because it wanted a heart. Gallery 2006 nightmare before christmas in disney 005.jpg Jack Skellington KH.jpg|Jack Skellington & Zero in Kingdom Hearts 368px-Jack.png|Jack Skellington in Grim Tales Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Tim Burton Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Undead Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Kings Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Nightmare Before Christmas Heroes Category:Grim Tales Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Good Magic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Important Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Cryomancers Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Darkness Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Skeletons Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Monarchs